opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Porter: “We’ll all pay for Bush’s failure to deliver”
Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles MaineToday.com published an article by John W. Porter this past Sunday. It is one of the most disgusting commentaries I have read to date. Porter’s title, "We’ll all pay for Bush’s failure to deliver" obvious sets the tone in which the article was written. Normally I would have passed over it and just shrugged it off as another disgruntled American journalist, but I was compelled to read it. While there was some truth laced between the lines in what Porter writes about Reagan and Clinton, he is extremely harsh on President Bush. Though it is true that many have lost faith in the President’s capabilities to manage the war in Iraq - that by no means gives anyone the right to assume that Iraq is a losing battle - or that Bush is a failure who cannot deliver. What happened to patience? What happened to believing the best of a situation even in the worst of times? Where is the patriotism and the respect for the office of President, if not for the man himself who is President? These are sad times when so many Americans, and not just Democrats and or liberals, but some Republicans also question the Presidents integrity - judge him by the fatalities in Iraq and the escalating violence that no one could have predicted. Porter does not glorify any previous President but he most certainly appears to have a high degree of disdain for Bush, and a desire to remind all Americans just what a failure he and others of like mind believe Bush to be. Porter writes, "Americans embraced Ronald Reagan despite his having conservative ideals that didn’t line up with the views of many of the moderates and Democrats who voted for him. They sent Bill Clinton back for a second term knowing full well that he had the personal morals of an alley cat. They did these things because they believed in the unique abilities that these men brought to the White House. George W. Bush has done nothing to inspire such faith, and we are all about to pay dearly for that failing." Thus saith Porter - a failure to deliver. Yet if you read his article you will note that he obviously believes if we were to pull out of Iraq it would become another Afghanistan circa 2000 where terrorists would plot to kill us. What a contradiction. We should not pull out of Iraq, but Bush is a failure? Perhaps Porter should stop romanticizing his personal ‘feelings’ about Bush and look at the real facts without ascribing doom and gloom - and this was from one of our supposed conservative journalists. It is almost laughable if it were not true and so utterly pathetic. At this point it is our own Homeland Security that needs to deliver, not so much the President. It was Bush that laid out the plans, the rest was left to be carried out by those in the appointed offices that govern federally and locally. As for the war in Iraq - Bush at the onset said that Iraq would be a long and drawn out war. Obviously Porter and the rest of the doom-sayers were not listening. Layla Gonzalez Category: Media Opinions Category: Opinions __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.